Megaman Battle Network: Unsung Heroes
by mr.pointy2008
Summary: a story telling the tale of MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK 3 from a different prospective, with added parts and a few changes along the way.
1. Prologue

MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK: UNSUNG HEROES

Note from the author:

This story is about the unsung heroes of the time period of _Megaman battle network 3_. However when it comes around to the N1 Grand-prix I would like to offer some places for navi's and Operators so I can have a varying range of characters. Please PM me your character requests.

Mr. pointy 2008

p.s. if you do not understand any of the language used, check out the megaman wiki.

PROLOGUE

The year is 200X, the worlds machines are joined in a worldwide network. But there is a dark side to this convenience as well: Computer viruses and an increase in net crime. The virus lab at Scilab conducts research into ways of dealing with these viruses. One day the students of ACDC School, in ACDC town, in Dencity took a field trip to the Scilabs virus lab.

I stood there watching the mull of the class which were looking at everything, every bit of new technology and completely baffled and amazed. However I was not so baffled and amazed. I had seen this all before when I had been on a cruise to Netopia.

"Hey Ryan what's up? You don't seem excited at all"

"Sorry Ben, but this is nothing new to me. When I was in Netopia I saw all this stuff. There working mainly on Navi production now."

"Oh right, umm, I'm going now. See you later."

Ben ran off watching a demonstration of virus busting while I just sat and stared. The fifth grade had been boring so far for the last three months. I was watching two boys I may have spoken too once or twice in the past year sneaking through a side door towards the Navi testing area. Net-battlers, it was restricted for children to net battle. They weren't going to get away with this. I followed them. I ducked behind a tower block and peered out. There they were. I recognised them now. It was Lan and Dex, about the two best Net-battlers in the local area. A thought came to my mind. A good way to introduce them to the new kid on the block, I could sneak round to the other test block and directly link into their battle, and show them my moves.

"Jack in Nav-man, Execute." I whispered into my Pet placing my jack into the port.

Phwooop

Nav-man stood there watching as the battle raged. Megaman threw a slash from his cyber sword, Gutsman smashed with his hammer. Nav-man dashed, his buster fully raised, his basic white armour reflecting the fires of their numerous attacks.

Babooom

Gutsman deleted,

"NOW!!!" I shouted. Crash

Megaman deleted.

"Ha ha" I said. "Not so great now are we Lan Hikari."

"Hey, you don't sneak up on people like that."

"Well where I come from you do what you can to win respect. We even have Navi summoning chips there." I proclaimed.

"Well you just wait. I'll be saving your butt from bullies in no time"

"Whatever. In return for me wiping you out, I won't turn you in to Mrs. Mari."

"Fine by me." Said Dex.

"Me too, let's get back to class."


	2. Chapter 1

Another note:

Replying to the review by thebladeofchaos on Tuesday I am going to explain why Nav-Man was able to delete Megaman in one attack. The reason is that one: Nav-Man snuck up on megaman, two Megaman was exhausted from his battle with Guts-man.

Chapter 1

"Hello and welcome to Sci-lab's virus lab. As you have already seen, this is state of the art quality equipment. Now how many of you have deleted viruses before?"

I raised my hand, so did Dex and Lan.

"Ok, not many of you. Very well I will teach you. You can Jack-in to that terminal over there." He pointed to a large screen with many jack in ports along it. "You three come with me." He gestured towards another door off to the right of the screen. We followed. Inside was a small room with chrome walls. "I want you three to jack into that terminal and fight our specially developed viruses." Lan didn't hesitate he ran straight up to the terminal.

"Megaman jack execute." He shouted as he placed the jack into the port.

"Jack in, Gutsman power up!!" Dex also shouted as he jacked in straight after Lan.

"Nav-Man, Go!!" I shouted as I placed the jack into the middle slot on the terminal.

"Lan this place feels weird. It's different to the terminal from earlier"

"He's right Dex I feel it too." Replied Gutsman

"There are viruses here, but there energy signals don't match up to anything I've fought before." Explained Nav-Man.

_BZZZZT_

A screen appeared above them. A black navi was standing there talking to them. His armour was melded like a knight's.

"I am Darkblade. Master of the Knight's quandary of the Undernet. Were gonna play a little game. If you can delete my super viruses I will let your friends go, however I you fail to do so I will delete you and every other navi in this class. What do you say?"

"What if we refuse?" quizzed Megaman.

"Then you will be deleted in the name of lord Wily of the world three."

The screen disappeared.

"Only one thing we can do" said Megaman.

"We have to fight su.. su.. Super viruses?" Gutsman whimpered.

"What's that?" Nav-Man shouted as he pointed over to what appeared to be flying dust.

"Get ready" said Megaman, raising his mega buster.

They were upon us now they were simple mettaur, but there was something different. The mettaur's armour was a strange blue colour. There pickaxes were moving faster, they could defend themselves with their helmets.

"What has he done?" Megaman shouted

"Well he can't be the best hacker ever. Battle routine set. Execute" Nav-Man answered. The following battle was horrendous. The Netop's could do nothing but watch. They couldn't send any data or commands to their navi's.

_BZZZZT_

"Gutsman deleted, one down two to go." Sneered Darkblade. He was annoying the three friends mocking their routines and techniques.

"I think that's the last one" said Megaman.

"Now show yourself Darkblade!!" Nav-Man shouted into the air. Suddenly Nav-Man fell and a black knight like figure appeared.

"Two down, one to go"

The figure stood nearly twice the size of megaman. His sword arm like a long sword. He lunged. Megaman dodged and shot with his megabuster. He was hitting all his critical points but was doing no damage. About ten minutes must have passed since the fight started. Megaman was scared from head to toe. Darkblade was still standing firm. Not looking at all weakened.

"Megaman, Megaman, MEGAMAN!!" Lan wailed.

"Lan it'll be ok." said Dex

"Hey you can always reboot him if he's deleted like our Navi's were." I said

"I guess you're right." Sniffled Lan.

"Now what we could do to help is find his netop. He must be somewhere in the building as he was commanding viruses and they must have been created here." I explained.

"Well there is a command centre for operations through there." He pointed to another door.

"Let's go" I said.

We busted down the door. There was a large operations computer. In the front there was a plugged in Pet. I pulled it out. Darkblade was inside.

"What. How did you find me?"

"We don't have to answer to you." I argued. "Lan, go jack Megaman out. He should rest."

"So how are we going to find hid Netop now?" Dex quizzed.

"Let me get to the school computers later. If I jack him in I'll be able to find out who he is." I explained.

"How do you know that?"he still looked confused.

"Well this is a School issue Pet. You can tell from the ID code on the back. Now we better go and tell the scientist what happened. I'll put the pet on mute for now. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mwa ha ha ha, soon I will have the first tetra code. Then it will be a matter of weeks until this world will be DELETED!" said the evil lord Wily.  
"But sir, Why destroy the world when we can rule it?" said a masked crony.  
"You have no idea." Said Wily.  
At that moment an electric current raged from two pylons and attached to the man's helmet. It killed him instantly  
"Take him away. Now to the matter at hand, I want you all to stay low-profile at your posted locations. I will contact you when I want you to make your move."  
"SIR YES SIR!" the crony's shouted  
"Very good, now go, I grow weary."

"Damn it, run the test again!" I shouted at the computer.  
"Sorry sir. I find no record of this data for any user." Said the program  
"GRRRRR."  
"Perhaps I could help you with that" A boy was standing in the doorway. He was tall and of a big build.  
"Huh?"  
"That's my navi. He ran away when I found a strange program on the web. My name's Craig by the way" He explained  
"How are we going to get that navi back to normal though?" I quizzed.  
"Wait here, I know a guy that tried to help me before, I'll go email him and get him to meet me at the metro station."  
"Ok and hurry. Nav-Man can't hold him forever."  
He left.  
"Nav-man get the programs to help you hold him down as long as possible."  
"Sir ... ok."

It must have been hours. I was waiting in classroom 5A, keeping an eye on the situation. Nav-Man was weaker since he was rebooted.

_Rattle ,rattle, rattle_

"What was that?" I asked the program.  
"CANNOT COMPLY, ALL PROGRAMS SHUTTING DOWN." The program uttered.  
I walked into the hallway. There was nothing out of the norm. I continued to walk towards the stairs. I looked around the corner, I saw shadows. I jumped round the stairs.  
"Stop where you are, what are you doing here?"  
"Ummm... Ryan."  
"Oh it's just you Lan."  
Lan, Dex, Maylu and Yai stood infront of me.  
"Sorry about intruding on your business, but Dex left his disk for his homework here. Do you want to help us look?"  
"Ok. Let's hurry though, I'm working on something."  
"OK."  
"Lan, something is wrong." Said Megaman.  
"What's up Megaman?" replied Lan.

"Nothing. Let's hurry"

It took us ages, but we finally found Dex's disc. After we finished I showed the others what had happened and explained the situation. Then we heard another clatter.  
"What was that?" said Yai.  
"Let's check it out." Said Lan.  
"Ok But make it quick. I'm waiting for that boy Craig remember."  
"Ok."

We walked through all the halls in school. But couldn't find who or what had created the noise.

_CLATTER. CLATTER._

"There it is again. It's coming from the Teacher's Lounge."  
"Megaman, Let's go"  
"Lan wait" I shouted.

I gave chase


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So there I was, chasing Lan through the teacher's lounge with the others close behind me. What was Lan thinking? He could get himself hurt or injured. We didn't even know what was in that room at the far end of the lounge, now obviously his destination. As soon as he reached the door, Lan slipped and I managed to push him away from the door. But the others sped unstoppable through the door.  
"NO!!" I shouted as they ran through, but it was too late.  
"Quick we've got to help them!" Lan shouted.

We entered the room. There were oriental pictures and ornaments all around the room. This was obviously the principal's office. There was a woman standing facing the window. Maylu, Dex and Yai were trying to sneak up on her.  
"Now I have the first tetra code, Lord Wily will be so proud of me."  
"Not if we can stop you." Shouted Dex.  
"Ah, children spotting me. Oh well only thing for it. Flashman Hypno flash wave."  
At that the laptop on the computer lit up and emitted a strange flashing image directly on to them. They paused and started moving and talking in a strange way. There was nothing we could do. They were hypnotised.  
"Maylu, Dex, Yai. What's gotten into you?" Lan said, trying his best to resist the truth of the situation.  
It was too late though he had blown our cover.  
"So even more of you Flashman go!" the woman shouted.  
"Lan run" I shouted. Pulling the door with such ferocity it cracked the plaster on the wall. We knew we had lost the woman but how were we going to get to the laptop know? Suddenly Lan came to a stop.  
"What's this then?" he said pointing at a list in the main hallway. Classroom 5B. Parasol factory. Ryan I have an idea. We can go to class room 5B and check if there are any parasols left from the trip."  
"good idea, let's go"

"Flashman I'm going to leave you here. That was Lan Hikari. If you delete his navi, we'll get a tidy sum for it."  
"Yes sir?" said Flashman, his face now on the screen.  
At that moment we busted through the door.  
"So you're back. Flashman, Take care of them."  
She through down a smoke bomb and was gone.  
"Hypno blast wave!!!" Flashman shouted.  
"Lan now!!!!!!" I shouted.  
He raised the parasol, but the parasol wasn't big enough for both of us. I was struck full on in the face by the attack. Laid on the floor before the hypnotisation could take hold.  
"Lan use NavMan."  
I pushed my Pet out of my pocket.  
"Sorry." I said as Lan picked up the Pet. "Hurry."I said again.  
" It's on Flasman." Lan now faced the screen.  
"Jack in Megaman, NavMan powerup."

Megaman and Nav-Man rushed forward. They knew they had to the central control zone.  
"Nav-Man you know the drill."Shouted Megaman.  
"Yes Sir."  
They were upon him now. Megaman drew his cybersword and Nav-Man raised his buster.  
The Battle started. It was intense. Megaman dodged and parried, NavMan shot and moved, however there near perfect combinations and routines were still being outmatched by Flashman. Finally Megaman scored a critical blow to Flashman's lower leg. NavMan soon followed up with a charged shot to the back.  
"STOP PLEASE" Flashman cried out.  
"Why what satisfaction would we get out of keeping you alive?" NavMan asked. He continued to interrogate the Navi.  
"PLEASE I BEG YOU, I'M NOT A BAD GUY I MEAN IT, IT'S MY OPERATOR. PLEASE BELIEVE ME."  
"No, The only way to free our friends is to delete you. But the pain of your evil doing will no longer haunt you." NavMan said  
"Very well to the death we fight. Final flash!"  
"NavMan NO!!" Megaman shouted.  
too late. They both were hit by the massive blow. They managed to survive but barely. There programming was bugged when they jacked out.

About two weeks later.  
"Lan I just wanted to thank you for earlier." I said.  
"Us too." Said the rest of the classmates.  
"It was nothing, seriously."

_Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong_

"Miss. Mari's arrived." Said Maylu.  
"Now class, Remember that were going on our Field trip to Yoka zoo tomorrow, so please don't be late, Lan I'm talking to you."  
"Yes miss." Everyone chanted.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a calm day. The students had all arrived at the ACDC metro station on time, apart from Lan of course. I sat in the back carriage, at the very back. Lan had been sat there because he had vaulted over the ticket terminal and was now in serious trouble. He had tried to get out of it by telling Mrs. Mari that he would have missed the train, but she was having none of it. Maylu had voluntarily sat near Lan to keep an eye on him. Dex and Yai were also in the carriage.

We had arrived at around 03:40PM that day. But Mrs. Mari had bad news. Due o some problem the zoo had been closed for the day. However as we were staying over for the night it didn't really matter.

That night after we had washed and were ready for bed, Me, Lan, Dex, Maylu and Yai had a pillow fight, even though Yai involuntary joined in.

The next day we were all up and ready early. Everyone was excited to look at the animals, everyone except me. I had seen these animals in the wild before I transferred. I just came along as it would remind me of home. Remind me of my family.

I just stood and stared. Everyone else was a blur. Moving, laughing, and chatting. I just sat looking at the panda cage. My family crest had a panda eating bamboo in the centre, so it was a nice enough reminder. I heard Lan behind me.  
"Ryan, a bunch of us are going to get lunch in a minute. Do you want to come?"

"Oh, thanks Lan, I was just daydreaming."

"You've been daydreaming all day." He said.

"Yeah, I was just remembering my family back home."

"Ryan, I have a question." Lan said.

"What is it?" I said  
"I was wondering, did you sign up for the N-1 Grand-prix?"

"Oh no, I totally forgot."

"Oh sorry, I should've reminded you."

"Hey don't worry, I'll support you all the way. Do you want to get lunch now?"

"Yeah, Let's."

The canteen was a total rush; there were people from all over the world crammed into one tiny room. They were selling all manner of Animal themed cakes and biscuits as well as burgers chips and regular food.

We managed to get a table at the very edge of the canteen, looking out across the zoo. After we had eaten we looked out the window and decided where to go next.

"Oh no" said Maylu.

"What" I asked

"I forgot to bring my zenny and can't pay for the meal." She said looking worried.

"It's okay, I'll pay." I said.

"You shouldn't have to. You'll get no souvenirs now."

"Don't worry, I always carry extra."

"When should I pay you back?" she asked.

"Stop worrying, you don't have to pay me back."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Let's go." I said.

"Ok." She said.

After walking around for hours we had looked at almost every animal in the zoo. Maylu hadn't talked to me all afternoon. She was obviously still upset about me paying for her. Finally we came to the lion cage.

"So what now? This is the last cage."

"Back to the hotel?" Dex asked.

He had been moaning about his feet hurting all afternoon.

"Okay" I said, "anybody else?"

"Yeah we could send some messages home." Said Yai.

"Ok let's go." I said.

We left for the hotel. We arrived within 20 minutes. After talking for about an hour, the rest of the students started to arrive. Me, Lan and Dex were lucky as we were in the furthest back room. The room had been set for four, but Dex's little brother, Chisao hadn't made it. We looked out across the zoo. Our room faced towards the area where the lions and giraffes were. Our room was the only one with a zoo facing window. Lan stood up and left. Dex turned to me.

"Ryan, can I ask why you didn't sign up for the N-1?"

"Well I forgot when I was working with that Pet."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, but I heard there may be some late entries coming up. You would have to ace the prelim though."

"I'll think about it."

"Okay." He said.

An e-mail came through.

"Do you want me to read it for you sir?" Nav-Man asked.

"Go ahead." I replied.

"It says 'Dear Ryan. As thanks for helping Lan the other and your help with the enquiry of the school thief, and ongoing help with the Darkblade investigation, I would like to present you with this Navi-Customiser. It will help you with the N-1 re-trials, for which I have enclosed a ticket. Thanks again, Dr. Hikari' that's very kind don't you think sir?"

"Yes, I do"

Lan re-entered the room.

"Ryan's gonna enter the re trials. Your dad sent him a Navi-Customiser."

"Hey, good for you Ryan. Do you want to hit the net for some training?"

"No thank's, I'm going out for a walk."

"Okay, Maylu wasnted a word with you by the way."  
"Right, thanks."

It was dark in the room. The only lights came from the many screens lining the far wall.

"Is it prepared?" asked Dr. Wily.

"Yes sir you shall have the code."

"We step ever closer to our goal. Then even Megaman, and this new kid Nav-Man won't stop us."

"Yes sir."

"Call him for me, tell him to contact me here in 12 hours."

"Sir"

I walked down the sandy path, towards the furthest corner of the zoo, where the panda resided. I came to the cage. I watched the sky. A beautiful sunset was rolling in. I looked down and saw Maylu walking towards me.

"You really like that panda don't you?"

"It reminds me of home. My family crest has one in the centre. I will show you when we get back to ACDC."

"Okay, Lan said your entering the re-trials with the new customizer, that's good cause you'll get used to using it before the tournament. I have something for you. You know roll is a healer, well."  
She handed me a Battlechip.

"This chip will install roll's love in your Navi causing a full recovery, instantly."

"Thank's Maylu. Do you want to walk back together?"

"That would be nice." She smiled a soft smile and took my hand. "Let's go." She said. We started walking. Lan was watching from our window. What was he thinking. He had seen me and Maylu talking, holding hands. He must have been upset. It was clear he liked Maylu. I looked up at him in the window. 'I'm sorry' I said in my head. We carried on back to the hotel. It was a long sleepless night. I was thinking how much I must've upset Lan. He hadn't said anything since we got back. 'I'm sorry' I thought.

We woke early the next morning, only to be met by a surprise.


	6. Chapter 5

We woke.

"Hyaggh!"

Came the hotel mangers voice from the other side of the door. Me and Lan were already on our feet

and opening the door. Outside there was the hotel manager and an Anaconda from the zoo blocking

the main exit. Others were awakening and looking out of their rooms. The manager looked at me

and Lan, and shouted.

"Go to room 13a, there's a door behind there that'll lead to the zoo. Use this, she threw us a key.

There's a gate out there. Hurry."

"Let's go! Lan shouted."

We ran. Room 13a was on the other side of the large hotel. As we went through the corridors we

noticed the very oriental theme of the hotel.

"Here we are" Said Lan

"Try the Key"

The door opened easily, this was obviously the master for the hotel. We crossed the room into the

yard opening another door. We could see the gate. We made a break for it Lan pushed the key in and it creaked from the force, it was already open. Lan fell through in a mess on the floor. One of the zoo keepers came round the corner and saw us.

"You got this far. Perhaps you could help us." She said. "one of the new zookeepers has been fitting the animals with 'maintenance chips', that's when the animals started acting strange. I think he's controlling them."

"How can we help though?"

"If you jack in to the panda cage system you'll be able to get to the control area, which will be where his navi will be controlling them from." she said.

"Okay let's go Ryan."

We walked across the deserted zoo. There were animals everywhere. They were nearing the panda cage.

"Jack in, Megaman execute."

"Nav-Man Power-up"

Megaman ran forwards chopping through three or four different viruses, I jumped along behind him, blasting the odd ones he missed. We eventually came to the control area. There he was a massive navi with the face and body of a beast but standing like a man.

"Roarrororar" he said. Obviously primitive as he talked in a growl.

"Megaman get him" Lan shouted.

"Go Nav-Man"

The commencing battle was tiring. Doing our best to fight of the beast but he was truly strong. A left a right, his claws kept on coming. He landed a clear shot on megaman's chest panel. Megaman was critically injured and could not carry on. He jacked out. Now it was just Nav-Man versus the beast. I had an idea. The chip Maylu had given me was in my pocket, and as my Pet was programmed to use navi-summoner chips. I used the chip, suddenly Roll appeared. It was like she froze time. Suddenly there was a big burst. "Beastman deleted, said the computer." I looked around. All the animals had stopped.

"Nav-Man, reprogram those animals to return to their cages and be normal again.

"Sir"

"Lan?"

Lan was stood about 10 metres away kicking the dirt.

"I can't believe she would give you a chip that powerful and not even tell me."

"I thought it was just a recov chip."

"No Ryan, you didn't, I saw you last night."

"Lan I didn't do anything, what's wrong with you?"

"Just leave me alone, go home. Nobody really wants you here."

He ran off, and then it hit me. I had no home to go to. My parents had gone back to my relatives and had asked Lan's mum if I could stay round there until they got back. 'Oh no' I thought.

The next day I received an e-mail. Lan and the others, apart from Maylu, wouldn't speak to me. The message was from Yai. It read 'Ryan, if you need a place to stay tomorrow I have a small outhouse that we don't use anymore. I'll try to speak to Lan for you, but I can't promise anything.'

Better than a bench I suppose. All I know is nothing's going to be the same from now on.

_BEEEEP_

"Ryan you have mail. It's from your father, shall I read it?"

"Go on then."

"It says 'heard about your fall out with Lan, here is the spare key for the house.' Transferring attachments now."

_Pud... Pud... Ping_

"Transfer complete what now?"

"Let's get ready to leave. Were going in two hours."

"Very well sir."


	7. Chapter 6

Back in ACDC It was a sunny day. I walked up the high street, I was meeting someone. It was very important. I reached the meeting point. I waited.  
"So, you came."  
"Yes Uncle."  
"So your still willing to work undercover, to risk even her."  
"Yes."  
"Very well you will receive details soon. By the way your friend is getting a new washing machine today. I want you to watch it, it could be the next step in Wily's plan to recover the secret. Do not share this information with anyone. Now when the car comes, get in."  
"Yes uncle."  
"Goodbye Ryan. Keep your friends close, they'll help you without knowing."

I waited for the car, it came. I got in as instructed.  
"Good to see you again Ryan." Said my cousin. "Nav-Man still doing all right, remember you got to look after him. He was customised in our lab, He's almost one of a kind."  
"He's fine."  
"Good, Good, here we are, we pulled up outside Maylu's.  
"Here's your stop. Good luck."  
"Bye Cuz, see you again soon."  
"Yeah, later."  
I stepped onto the sidewalk. I looked up at the house.  
"Let's go Nav-Man."  
"Sir!"  
I hated lying to my friends, but my family background couldn't be revealed. Once we had been directly linked with Gospel, but thanks to Lan our operations were shut down, I didn't hold it against Lan though. The leader had been a bit stupid those last few months. I walked up the path way towards the door. I knocked three times and waited. The door moved smoothly open.  
"Hi Ryan Maylu said."  
"HI"  
"What do you want?" She asked.  
"Heard about your new washing machine, thought I'd help out."  
"Thanks Ryan, Come in, I've got some others coming don't mind do you?"  
"No of course not." I said.  
I walked through the door and looked around, a hi-tech piano sat under the staircase, and green settee's lined the corner opposite, there was a warm feeling in the room.  
"Ryan could you give me a hand with the tea?"  
"Sure." I replied.  
I picked up the kettle and took it over to the sink, Maylu got some mugs.  
"How many people are coming?" I asked.  
"You plus three others."  
"Well I don't drink tea, so you can put one back."  
"Are you sure? You could have something else."  
"I'm sure." I said.  
"Really?" She placed a hand on my shoulder. "You mean that?"  
"Yes, thank you." I turned away. "Sorry, but I feel bad for upsetting Lan."  
"It's ok, Lan's just jealous. He's like that over everything."  
"Well it makes me feel bad, sorry."  
Lan burst through the door.  
"Sorry I'm late I ... Oh he's here, sorry I'll come back later."  
"No, no one's leaving, we can all get along for a couple of hours." Said an now frustrated Maylu.  
"Sorry, Maylu. I'll go wait for the delivery to come outside. I'll let everyone get comfortable before I come in." Said Lan.  
"Ok." Maylu said, now calming down.  
Lan left. Almost two minutes later Mrs. Mari walked in.  
"Is everyone okay? Lan's outside alone."  
"It was my fault. Me and Ryan were talking and he walked in."  
"Oh yes, the whole friendship rivalry thing."  
"Who else is coming?" I asked.  
"Higsby." replied Maylu.  
"I'll go find him if you want."  
"Ok."

I walked out the house, and passed Lan as I walked out, He was watching the road for the delivery van. I carried on up to Higsby's store.  
"Higsby!" I shouted up at his window.  
"Yes I'm coming, sorry i'm late."  
"It's ok." I said, Let's get to maylu's.

We passed Lan again on the way back. We entered the room. Mrs. Mari and Maylu were talking and drinking tea.  
"Hi, were back." I said.  
"Well good job. The deliveries late though."  
"Ryan, can I have a minute please?" asked Maylu. She pointed upstairs, "I need to talk to you in private."  
"Ok" I said.  
she led me upstairs. As soon as we entered her room she turned to me. She took my hand and held it tight.  
"I'm so confused." She said. "I Like you but Lan won't talk to me if I hang about with you."  
"It's ok Maylu." I said.  
She hugged me tight, like she was never going to let go.  
"Hold me." She said, grasping me tighter.  
"Maylu, this isn't right." I said. "I have some family business to take care of, but as soon as I'm finished we can be together."  
"I'm tired of having to wait for people." She freed her grasp. "I just want to feel loved. I'm always left out of anything."  
She started to cry. I hugged her again. This time she placed her hands on the back of my neck, she looked up at me, the glazing of the tears on her eyes still shimmering. The tears still dripping down her face.  
"The parcels here." Lan's voice came from down the stairs. Maylu broke away and dried her tears. "Let's join the others." She said, leading the way down the stairs. We reached the bottom stair as Higsby and Lan brought through the parcel. They placed it in the centre of the room.  
"Should we set it up?" Maylu asked.


	8. Chapter 7

We stood at the bottom of the stairs looking at the box, the others lending their attention to it.  
"It's smaller than I thought it would be." Said Maylu.  
"It is pretty small." Said Lan  
"Are we going to install it then, I know what it means to you ladies."I said.  
Maylu and Mrs. Mari giggled slightly. I walked over to the box and attempted to lift it.  
"It sure is heavy for a small thing." I said.

Maylu giggled again.  
"Higsby, Lan. Give me a hand with this."  
"Ok." Lan and Higsby said.

We must have tinkered for about an hour, getting bit's wrong, putting wrong parts into different holes. The door upside down. But we eventually fitted it together correctly.

"Thanks." Said Maylu, "You boys have a drink and then we'll test it out."

So that was it. We sat down and drank for about 45 minutes. The tea was great, right down to the last drop. Maylu finally made me taste some, and I'm glad that I did. Maylu collected all the dishes up and took them to the new dishwasher. My Pet's call alarm sounded,

"Sir it's your uncle." Said Nav-Man.

"ok, Maylu I'm going outside for a minute, is that ok?"  
"Sure" She shouted.

I left the room. As soon as I left the room I put the headset to my ear.  
"Hello?" I said into the Pet's built in microphone.

"Ah, Ryan. I Knew you would pick up. We have a problem. We have confirmed from our spies that Wily is planning to use the new washing machines as a form of weapon. You must stop him by jacking into some ones and finding a navi called bubble man on the net. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Uncle. Goodbye."  
"Goodbye, were counting on you."

The receiver went silent. An email popped up. 'I forgot to mention that the navi will leave a trail of bubbles wherever he walks. Good luck.' I went back into the house and panic struck me.

'Oh no." I thought. 'I'm too late.'

There was Maylu and Mrs. Mari trapped in a pair of massive bubbles.

"Higsby, you do martial arts, do something. I called across the room. I was cut off from Lan and Higsby, by the now obstructive bubbles. Higsby hit at the bubbles, but they stood firm as ever.

"Lan my uncle told me this would happen. Throw me your Pet. You to Higsby."  
"Ok" they shouted, throwing the terminals at the cushions behind me.  
"Megaman, Numberman, Nav-Man. Power up." I jacked in all three of the Pet's on the front of the washer.

The trio of navi's ran following the bubbles. They eventually made it to the yoka servicing area. There he was a navi making a trail of bubbles.  
"Numberman, throw a dice bomb at him." Nav-Man shouted.

Numberman pulled out a dice. He threw it at the Navi.

_BOOOOM!!_

The navi flew towards us.

"Cybersword" Shouted Megaman and Nav-man. They both withdrew their swords, stabbing them into his back, exploding as he touched the two blades.

"The bubbles have subsided." said Higsby.

Maylu and Mrs. Mari jumped away from the bubbles. Suddenly the washer door opened and knocked me to the floor. My wallet fell open. There was my identification card for the Mafia building, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me sprawled on the floor, slowly getting up, all eyes turned on my I.D. card.

"Oh my God." Screamed Maylu, running up the stairs.

"Ryan, I thought you would've known better than to wind up in something." Said Mrs. Mari, leaving through the front door.

"Ryan I know what it's like. I'll speak to you later, I need to help you with this." He left.

"Ryan..." Lan left as well.

I headed upstairs. Maylu was crying on her bed.

"I'm sorry." I said

I turned to leave.

"Wait." She called out. "Come closer"

I moved over and sat on her bed.

"What is this all about. Why are you involved in the mafia?"

"It's a long story, Maylu. But it's family business. My family were one time involved with the gospel. That's why my parents aren't here. There on the run from the remainder of the Gospel. Even though Lan shut them down, there are still believers in their cause. I wish you had never found out. I'm sorry." I stood up to leave.

"Ryan, I still feel for you, but now we can never be together."  
"I'm really sorry. I won't come here again."  
"Ryan. Please hold me one more time."  
She embraced me again. She held me tight.

"Now never again."

I left, I wanted her to get back to her old self. I went home, picked up the family crest plate, and threw it across the wall. It was solid gold, but now it was a fresh start. I wanted nothing more to do with my family.


	9. Chapter 8

From then on I tried to be normal. I tried to fit in, but I had already ruined the grounds of friendship I had laid. Mrs. Mari accepted me straight away, trying to convince others that I was forced into being part of the net mafia. Higsby acted the same around me. He wasn't really bothered because he had been part of world three, he knew what it was like and that it would one day blow over. I cut my self of from my uncle and cousins. They had already ruined my life, and weren't going to do it anymore. I entered the re-trials of the N-1 Grand prix and passed. However no one wanted to celebrate it with me. I was having special counselling sessions about why i joined the Mafia. It was always the same story, I was forced into it at a young age.

Then one day Megaman visited Nav-Man while I was doing my homework. He told us that Lan wanted to speak with us at his house. So two days later I visited Lan. He told me that he believed my story and wanted to help me. Then the day of the N-1 grand prix came, it was an absolute riot. After about 45 minutes a man stood on the stage in the DNN studios live show hall. He sorted us into groups of about 8, me, Lan, Chaud and Dex were all in separate sets. Dex's group would leave for the arena first, followed by Chaud's, then Lan's and finally mine. Chaud was an official net-battler, so it was likely he would get through, I knew Lan would, and probably Dex aswell. I went and waited. Maylu had been knocked out in the second qualifier the day before and Yai was in one of the other groups, so I had no one to talk to.

Eventually it came to my turn to ship out. There were some tough looking net-battlers in my group, but they weren't as scary as going against Chaud or Lan to start. We were told to get onto a small boat with DNN written down one side of the hull. When everyone was seated, the captain boarded, gave us some basic instructions about the boat and what to do in the event of a crash. Then he told us to relax and enjoy the journey. About half an hour later we realised a funny smell. It was coming from a ventilator at the top of our cabin.  
"Sleeping Gas!" Shouted a man who obviously knew about this sort of thing,  
We all blacked out.

We woke a little later on a strange island.  
"Hey, I can't find my chip folder, where's it gone?"  
"Me neither, hey what's this, an E-mail?"  
"I got one too."  
"Me too, It reads 'Welcome to Hades Isle, will you brave the mouth of hell? You will realise, if you have not already that your folders have been taken. You will find as you enter fixed folders that you must use to complete the challenges ahead.'"  
"Well I'm not bothered by this cave, I'm going in."  
"Me too" I said.  
"Let's go" Said a girl, older than I was, standing nearer the cave entrance than I was.

We walked through the cave entrance. Stalactites hung low from the ceiling. It was very dark and we must have walked for at least 20 minutes, then we saw an opening about 45 metres ahead. We came through the opening and we were in a massive cavern. There was a path that turned to metal poles further ahead. We slowly walked across the poles, there was a multi jack in terminal further ahead.  
"What do we do?" said a tall netopian.  
"I will explain that." A booming voice came from somewhere in the cavern. "This is the first challenge; it will test your Netop skills. As you already know you have fixed folders. You must survive on our system while searching for a special piece of data called Victdata. There are 4 pieces of Victdata. If you do not manage to collect the data, you will be terminated."  
"So that means that half of us will be knocked out already. This is going to be a hard test."  
"I'm up for it, let's go."

"Jack in, Nav-Man power up"  
The net here was much different, it was a deep red and was full of stalagmites rising in irregular places. Nav-Man could already see some Victdata, but it was behind a cyber panel that was locked.  
'I need that pass code' thought Nav-Man. He dashed of, the Net had been shaped like a Maze. After going round about 7 corners and meeting dead ends, he managed to find the Pass code. He started for the door. There was another navi running for the door clutching a Pass code. Nav-Man jumped from the panel above and managed to land next to the other navi, they both opened the door at the same time it was a dash for the data. It was a good job I increased the speed of my navi earlier, he won by a hairs width, just clutching the data and jumping into a roll, then jacking out.

"The victors have been decided, the others will be terminated."  
Cracks appeared in the floor beneath the losers, swallowing them instantly.  
"The rest of you have proven yourself worthy, progress to the next area."  
Another set of pipes moved across to connect the panel with the other side of the cavern.  
There were four of us now. Four of us to go into the next challenge, four of us with only ourselves to rely on, Just the four of us.


End file.
